


Backstabber

by pastelpunkdan



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, LMAO, M/M, They hate eachother in the beginning, fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpunkdan/pseuds/pastelpunkdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are initially enemies, but get stuck in an elevator together and sort it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstabber

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt. ;D

To say that Phil wasn’t a loveable guy was an understatement. Everyone loved Phil, the way he talked, the way his eyes lit up when he gushed about the things he loved, the way that his tongue would poke out from between his teeth when he laughed. He was just a loveable person, and there wasn’t anyone on earth who despised him.

Well, maybe one.

Dan Howell was one word, dark. He never really cared about the world, in a sense that he rather just get up and leave and not have a care in the world anymore, but that sadly was not how life worked. Dan didn’t really care for people, but the reason was because no one liked him. Not one person ever cared, and it hurt, so he would always just block out the world. He didn’t mind it at all.

He totally didn’t care when Phil had turned on him too. Dan and Phil were friends for a long time, and when Dan had hit his lowest point, where he was so close on giving up, Phil left. Dan will always remember Phil saying that he couldn’t handle being around a ‘depressed’ person.

Dan just got worse after that moment in his life. He truly cared for Phil, and he always thought Phil would be there for him. Dan just didn’t realize that Phil had his own problems, and with Dan being depressed, Phil didn’t know how long he was going to last with all the negativity around. Phil left the friendship to be healthy.

Dan obviously didn’t understand that.

A few months afterwards, Phil came back to apologize, but Dan never wanted to see him again, and so he would always kick him out, telling him to never come back. Only he did and Dan just got frustrated.

Phil was the one thing that Dan cared about in his whole life, basically. When Phil walked out, his feelings for him did as well, and now he truly despises Phil.

Phil learned to control his anger towards Dan, but it was kind of hard to when the one boy you would do anything for never wants to see you again. Phil wouldn’t consider that he had hatred towards Dan, but he was angry with him. Phil just took it that Dan didn’t understand that Phil needed to get away from the poor friendship that they had formed. Phil was sick, and Dan was as well. They wouldn’t be able to form a healthy relationship if they didn’t drift apart.

Phil just thought this was a good idea.

But the thing is, that was years ago.

In the present day, Dan is doing better, but still, he hasn’t been the greatest. His friends would always try and cheer him up, but it just wouldn’t work. He really missed Phil, but he knew that if Phil came back, he would just go back to being depressed again.

PJ had already tried that method.

PJ just wanted the best for Dan and Phil, but Dan was just devolved in a state of panic whenever Phil was mentioned. Dan literally hated Phil.

Phil was no better, as he became quite bitter when people would mention his old friend. It was usually Louise, as she just wanted them to stop fighting.

He would if Dan wasn’t so full of himself.

Yes, Phil had a little bit of hatred towards Dan, but he still watched his videos. He missed him with a burning passion, but he didn’t want to be hurt again. Phil just needed what was best for him.

He didn’t need Dan. At least he thought he didn’t.

“Are you ready to leave”, Louise asked, holding out her hand towards Phil.

“Hold on, alright! I just need to grab my wallet”, Phil laughed, jumping as he slipped his shoe on.

“Alright, well I will meet you downstairs. PJ and Carrie are already down there”, Louise said. Phil waved her off, smiling as she left the room. He started to move quickly around the room, searching for his wallet and hotel key. Once he had both, he smiled to himself and walked out of the room, letting it lock as he walked away.

He came across the stairs, debating if he should take them, but Louise was waiting for her, so he shrugged his shoulders, moving towards the elevators.

He pressed the down button, looking down at his phone while he waited. When he heard the elevator doors open, he walked in quickly, keeping his eyes on his phone. He looked up to press the first floor button, and then he looked down again. He was staying on floor eleven, so it would take a while for the elevator to go down.

He kept his eyes glued to his phone, not bothering to look up. He didn’t see anyone in the elevator when he got in so there was no point.

The elevator stopped on a floor, and Phil backed up in the corner to make room for the person coming on. A quiet oh was heard as the doors closed, making him look up.

In alarm, Phil pressed the open doors button, but it didn’t open, as they were in the middle of passing floors. He didn’t need this today, he really didn’t.

Dan looked like he wanted to pass out. After all these years of not seeing Phil, he was right here, in the flesh. Dan had many different emotions drifting through him, and he started breathing hard.

Phil looked up at Dan, setting the emergency brake on the elevator as he made his way towards Dan. If he was here, he was going to take this opportunity for granted. Sure, he really didn’t want to see him today, or at all. The thing is that Dan and Phil ended their friendship on soggy ground. Phil wanted to make it solid.

“Phil what are you doing?” Dan yelled, hitting the door. Phil grabbed Dan’s arm, pulling him towards him. After all these years Phil still knew how to calm him down.

Dan looked up at Phil, a scared look covering his face. Phil brought Dan to sit on the floor of the elevator, rubbing his back.

“Phil please don’t touch me”, Dan whimpered. Phil gulped, and he brought his hand away from Dan’s body, pushing his body away from him carefully. A few minutes went by, with them stuck in the elevator. They basically had to wait for the elevator to start again.

The silence started to kill them both, and they both did not know what to do in the moment. Dan tried so hard to actually say something, to get something out of his mouth, but nothing came out, and he just felt like more of a failure. Phil just made Dan feel this way, and he was right when he said if he saw Phil again, his feelings for him would come back.

Phil looked so good to Dan. He was still attractive, and Dan couldn’t stop looking at him. Dan had his mouth agape but quickly closed it when Phil turned his head towards Dan, staring at him.

“Why?” Dan’s voice croaked out, a red color flushing his cheeks. Phil sighed, rubbing Dan’s arm.

“You never really understood, did you?” Phil asked. Dan shook his head, looking down at his pants.

“It was healthier for the both of us”, Phil whispered, and Dan looked up at him with a look of horror on his face. It was not healthy for Dan in any way possible. Dan needed Phil, and when Phil left it felt like someone crushed his heart into really tiny pieces.

“Healthier? Bullshit! It might have been the best option for you, but I became more depressed when you left”, Dan yelled, moving more towards the door, trying to get away from Phil.

“Dan, you were not the only one who was depressed! Stop making everything about you”, Phil cried, placing his head in his hands. A few sniffles were heard, and Phil put his head up to look at Dan, tear tracks covering Dan’s face.

“Why are you crying”, Phil scoffed, holding back his tears.

“Phil… You never told me”, Dan said, letting a sob out. Phil sighed, moving closer to Dan, holding him close.

“I didn’t need you to have my problems as well as yours. I didn’t want you to worry about me”, Phil whispered. Dan sobbed into Phil’s shirt, holding him close.

“But when I came to you with my problems… Oh Phil, I am so sorry!” Dan cried, holding Phil tighter.

“Dan please listen to me, I thought that leaving you was the best for me, but I didn’t think about you. I am the one who is sorry”, Phil said, kissing Dan’s forehead.

Dan leaned into Phil’s touch, smiling when he felt Phil’s lips on his forehead.

“Do you know why I was so scared about you leaving me”, Dan quietly said after a few minutes. Phil looked down, rubbing his arm.

“Because we were best friends and you said I was the one person that was holding you together”, Phil laughed slightly, placing his head on top of Dan’s.

“That is some of them, but the main reason was because... I didn’t want to lose you. Phil, you were my first real love, and I never felt this way towards anyone else and I was so sad when you left because you took a piece of my heart with you and-“

“Did you just say that you liked me?” Phil asked, looking down and Dan.

“I have had the biggest crush o you ever since I started watching your videos”, Dan admitted, looking at Phil.

“You won’t leave me again, right?” Dan whimpered. Phil curled his fingers through Dan’s hair, smiling softly.

“Never again”, Phil said, “and I really like you too. These damn feelings I have I will never be able to remove”, Phil laughed. Dan sat up to look at him, holding his hands.

“Can I try something”, Dan asked. Phil nodded, smiling at Dan. The both moved closer together, Dan only a few inches away from Phil’s mouth. Dan could feel Phil’s breath on his lips and vice versa.

Dan was the one to connect their lips, and he drove it from there, placing his hands allover Phil’s body. Phil soon flipped them, hovering over Dan’s body as they lay down on the dirty floor or the elevator.

Soon, they had to break the kiss as the elevator was brought back to life, making Dan and Phil sit up to fix their appearances. When they both got onto first floor, Phil reached over for Dan’s hand, grabbing it quickly.

They made it towards Pj and Louise, who were waiting at the candy bar of the hotel. Louise looked at me and huffed, ignoring Dan.

“I am so mad at you, how dare you leave me alone with PJ for almost an hour!” Louise cried, looking to Phil’s left to see Dan, and her eyes lit up.

“Dan!” she yelled, hugging Dan tight. Dan gave her a hug back, smiling as he did so. After the hug, she pulled away and Dan brought his arm around Phil’s waist, putting his head in Phil’s neck area.

“You guys made up!” PJ yelled, smiling brightly. Phil nodded, kissing Dan’s head again.

“Okay, well why don’t we go out to dinner to celebrate, then”, PJ smiled, and Dan, Phil, and Louise nodded their heads, following after PJ to make their way to the restaurant.

Dan and Phil had a few fights after they made up, but they were mostly for the small things. Mostly on who would make dinner, who would wash up, and who would top in bed when they wanted to have some entertainment in their lives, but they could never be happier, and it was all thanks to an elevator.


End file.
